User talk:WATCHER
The thing is is that I tried to enter it the same way I used to, but kept getting told I hadn't entered a valid username, so I had to go with caps. Sorry if it bugs you. By the way, how do I make those cool chat box things? Sincerely, Watcher All right, here we go. Red for the top and black for the bottom. For the immage, any monster with a whole lot of large eyes will do for now (later when I have more experience, I'll do an original image myself). As for the quote, "I am the all seeing eye. I am the light in the darkness. The defender of the world. I am Watcher." (Just so you know, it didn't come from anything. I just made it up because it sounded cool.) And, if you can, for the talk thing that you all seem to have, "Come to the Watchtower." Thanks for the help MK! Really appriciate it. Sincerely, Watcher . Oh, hope you like the image, that's about as amny eyes as you can have :P}} I see you got an account. Congrats, Watcher.[[User:Xicera|'~']][[User talk:Xicera|'X']]i'c'e'r'a''' welcome glad to see you got a user page. try to get people to topic your talk its alot easyier to manage (although i cant really say that since i dont really use the talk that much) could you kind of make a time line time line for your time line (uh). i mean put it on a line instead of just writing it. Oni Dark Link hmmm... ODI....O.D.I... na dont like that just call me Oni Oni Dark Link the best way: week one not sureif you want this here or on the page itself. i think the best way is on an owl (kaepora gaebora) but im honestly just putting that in because everyone else will do something obvious Oni Dark Link Hey Timeline Hey Userboxes before your "sign my page" header. It will bump the header down below the Userbox. Heck you could do both if you want}} Largest Userbox Problems with your timeline Waking the Wind Same here. I can't join until I know what the operation is. Sounds like Wind Waker, sounds good. My favorite Zelda game. Portal-Kombat So it's not specifically Wind Waker-related? I'm not saying I'm not going to join or anything. Portal-Kombat Re: Userbubble Userbox Thanks! Is it a problem The Best Way To... Archive ok sorry about that watcher i do see your point and i dont consider you pointing it out to be vandalism but it should really of went onto my talk page instead of my user page. o and by the way HAPPY ST PATRICKS DAY!!! (im irish) Oni Dark Link 10:25, 17 March 2009 (UTC) yeah ive since made my signature a link to my user page but for future reference at the top right of eash page is dicussion next to the main page icon. Oni Dark Link 20:56, 17 March 2009 (UTC) So... Can I please join operation Wake the Wind? And are you the person that writes the ToC intro-fight-comment-things? If you are, your awesome. if not, your still awesome, just not as much. --Dekutulla 02:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ...Hey. Temple of Courage Re: Black background Not really, unless you use the Gaming skin which can be seen by going to special:preferences and clicking the "Skin" tab. Other than that, the only way you can make Zeldapedia dark is if you customize the skin yourself; you can make your own skin by putting code at User:WATCHER/monaco.css, see Help:Customizing Monaco for some tips on how to do this. I was working on a dark skin a few months ago for the wiki but got distracted by other things, maybe I'll work on it soon.--Richardtalk 02:32, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Your Wart K. i'm signed up now, but.........feel like there needs to be more people involed before I really get involed, how about if you can get 12 people i'll really, really get involed, maybe you could put a forum in the watercooler telling people about wake the wind and what it is about and get people to sign up. on a brighter note, i have been patrolling the stub section and playing zelda games that i own more. User:Ccbermanzzpedia Wake the Wind QUOTES-- changin the rules template for it, like and I'm not sure who's talking in your quotes. You've seen the link in the top part of my bubble, just click on that and read all about the tweaked rules and then clarify your quotes for me, if you could. Thanks!}} Club of Wizzrobe Disscussion, Philosophy, and Promotion RE: Wake the Wind ToC hey dude. thats great. but........... im going to be on zeldapedia a lot less these days, i finally got some friends and a soical group, but hey when i stop by, ill put wake the wind at the top of my list. sorry but thats the way the cookie crumbles, but dont count me out, ill stop by at least 3 times a week. now to help you out i will say get some people that will be on zeldapedia a lot more and you can rely apon them for help, but i will help none the less. see you latter. --CC or C2 or Ccbermanzzpedia User:Ccbermanzzpedia Precaution? Welcome new Wizzrobe Precaution? Version 2.0 I'm confused too. But I should also mention that I'm probably wake the wind's least active operative. But I do support it by playing Wind Waker. I've got all the islands on my sea chart. Portal-Kombat Wake the Wind Expanded Current Assignment Invitation Waking the Wind Hi Watcher. I would like to join Operation wake the wind if you don't mind. I try to improve stubs anyway so why not? Midna Rocks didnt watcher start the organisation? Oni Dark Link 10:38, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Zelda311 Improved Wake the Wind Re: Rewrite Word Bubbles Realm of Masks Thanks...And about a Word Bubble? Thank you! And surprisingly, I do already have a question. How do I make a word bubble? I went to the little link thing on here, and I think I understand the concept, but I just don't get it. Sad, huh? Princess of Music (talk) 16:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Umm, okay I almost have it. I actually have it made, but I just can't get it to work! Princess of Music (talk) 17:02, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Im back Temple of Courage K. good Temple of Courage new club if your interested in a new club, then join this one: http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shade_Link/_Temple_of_Stalfos ! and we can be allies if you want! '''--C2 22:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Alliance Greetings. Do you wish to form an alliance?